Love's Many Faces
by RainHowls
Summary: A series of poems that show what either John or Pocohontas feel. Something sweet, not a big deal. Random times, no real plot. Just words I hope will warm your heart.
1. Run Away

**Author's Note: **My first Poem, from when John Smith meets Pocohontas. This is the part in the disney classic as Smith gets ready to shoot, then realises its a women. And we begin as he is hiding behind the waterfall, and end at when she runs to the canoe and he lifts her back up, where they introduce. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_As I pear through the wall of water,  
__A see a women like no other,_

_Her hair shines black, in the sun,  
__And I observe her skill and her cun._

_And I watch as she jumps, from rock to rock,  
__Her look is that of a hawk,_

_And she spots me in my hiding,  
__She starts to run, and looks as if gliding,_

_I was dazed, then reality came back,  
__And I jumped from my place and grab my pack,_

_Then I run, "Wait!" I say!  
__I come after as she runs a way,_

_And she stops, in a canoe by the river,  
__I realise I must be the giver,_

_And I reach and give her my hand,  
__And she takes it and walks back on land,_

_I smile, and tell her my own name,  
__And I wait for her to play the same game,_

_"Pocohontas" she speaks, smoother than a dove,  
__And that is when I fell in love_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be sure to write some more, considering I really love making poems. :)


	2. I've Changed

**Authors Note: **Okay, this one takes place in no where in particular. Just John's recap in the whole journey to the "new world." Enjoy

_So many days at sea,_  
_Have paid off, finally,_

_Because here I am, beside her,_  
_Her hair is as soft as a puppy's fur,_

_And I've worked so hard to get here,_  
_Now I have conquered my biggest fear,_

_I've killed a man, and have not thought twice,_  
_But she came, turned the tables, rolled the dice,_

_She showed me a world, beyond the city,_  
_I've seen death, I now feel pity,_

_I am a better man because of her,  
I've heard her sing, I've made her purr,_

_And her smile is my sun,_  
_I have no one else, nope, none._

_It is now just me and her,_  
_And I will love her, now and forever_

**Author's Note:** Yes, yes, it is a bit gushy and lovey-dovey. But I hope you liked it anyways. I was in the mood for some cute fluff fanfics.


	3. Dead Without You

**Author's Note: **Hi guys. My hand is burned very badly, and I managed to sweet-talk my sister into typing this for me as I told her what to write. Basically, this is what John feels as Cheif Powhaton prepares to kill him, from when Rattcliffe shoots, and ends at where John wakes up to find that hes wrapped in a boat, preparing to go back to London to treat his wounds.

* * *

_This is the end,_  
_I knew it,_  
_I felt it_

_Cheif raised his staff, so high and strong,_  
_And I waited to hear the collision's 'Bong'_

_Minutes passed, it seemed so long,_  
_Then something ends the deadly song,_

_The chants fade, and I turn my head,_  
_It couldn't be..._  
_Am I dreaming? Am I dead?_  
_No, it was her,_

_The one I love.  
__She was there, laying above._

_Her arms wrapped over my chest,  
__And the drums of war took their rest._  
_And her voice rang loud and clear,_  
_I start to lose all that fear,  
_  
_Because she is there, and I know she will care,_

_If she doesn't, why would she dare?_  
_Her father lowers the staff of death to his side._

_Then suddenly another voice rings out,_  
_And I hear men bellow and shout,_

_And before I knew it, I had jumped infront of the cheif,_  
_A sudden pains rings in me, and I grind my teeth,_  
_The pain is large, the screaming is loud,_  
_Pocohontas' cries for me echo around  
_  
_And that was the last I heard before I fell,_  
_Noise faded until I only heard a distant bell._

_Blackness surrounds me and hides my face,_  
_I begin to run in nothing, and quicken my pace,_

_But no matter how far I run, theres nothing there,_  
_This odd surrounding, I know is rare._  
_And then it hits me..._

_I am dead._

_No, it couldn't be... Could it?_  
_I remember running up to the cheif,_  
_And watching with horror and grief,_  
_As shot rang out... Thats when it ended..._

_Then I lost all the hope, that on it, I depended_  
_"Pocohontas!" I call without any luck,_  
_Then suddenly, I hear the faint call of a duck,  
__And the feeling of water splashing against my sides,_  
_And suddenly, I open my eyes,_

_She is there, and I knew I would be fine,_  
_Because Pocohontas is there, and she is mine._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, this one wasn't as good as the others. Sorry, I tried my best, the pain in my burned hand keeps distracting me. Oh, and some advice for all you kids out there... DO NOT HOLD A HOT GLUE-GUN WHEN YOU SNEEZE!


	4. The Savage's Escape

**Author's Note: **Alright, this takes place with John Ralfe. I REALLY hate him and he completely annoys me. Ralfe is in his backyard, watching Pocohontas dance about, then he sees her climb a tree, and decides it's time to make her a lady. It is told from John Ralfe's prespective. Who will save her from the mask she is forced to wear?

* * *

_She was on the tree, for the fourth time today,_  
_I told her, this was not a women's way,_  
_She was angry, "Well than what is correct way?"_

_But I knew she didn't want to hear what I had to say,_

_And so I walked off, leaving her again in the grass,_  
_Knowing she was quite a wild young lass,_  
_I belive, she will be hard to tame_  
_It's unbelivable that she even knows her name!_  
_What an uncivalized creature that prances,_

_All she does is speak nonsence and goes about in her dances,_  
_She really has no proper brain,_  
_She once even danced in the rain!_

_A crazy lunatic, some may say,  
__Ah, but my work comes with a pay,  
__And the kind will be glad when I bring this mad-women to court,  
__I just hope she'll act in a different sort._

_Wait a moment, did I hear a knock?_

_Oh my, I better have checked the clock.  
__Ah yes, the guests must have come,  
__Now I must get this native to learn to fetch rum._

_"Oh be a human, and learn to serve men!"_

_She turns angerly, "I am a human! You just lock me in a pen!"  
__  
__"Don't speak such nonsense, and change into a dress!"  
__She comes closer and whispers, "You know what I'll wear? Hm, Rafle, just guess..."_

_Then suddenly yells, "WHATEVER I WANT, YOU PEST!"_

_Sometimes, I swear she is just like a child...  
__Except with children, they aren't wild!_

_There goes that knock, and I sigh and answer the door,  
__And frown when all I see is a street women, poor.  
__She holds out her hands, "Spare for the needy?"  
__I simply close the door, for today I feel greedy,_

_From behind, Pocohontas pushes me down,  
__She growls angerly and pins me to the ground_

_"You're a greedy man with nothing of a heart"_

_She punches my stomach and I feel something inside tear apart,  
__Then gets up and swings the door open, with money in her hand,  
__And gives the poor lady, something other than sand,  
__Old women takes it gratefully and wolfs it down in hunger,_

_She sees me on the ground and gives a look of wonder,  
__But that was all I see before the native walked back inside,  
__And helps me back up with a glance thats deadly-like._

xXxXx

_In the middle of the night, I wake up from a crash,  
__A 'Clank, wham, boom' and a 'BASH!'  
__I pull on my clothes and rush down the stairs,  
__  
Then suddenly, I see Pocohontas one of her smiles, rares.  
__She is crying, tears pour down her face,  
__In her arms, was a man, locked tight in her embrace,_

_"Smith" she whispers into his ear,  
__And the man whom she hugs, sheds a tear._

_"Who are you?" I yell in fright,_

_"I know it was you that broke in at the night!"_

_The man just stares and brushes his hand across her cheek,  
__He has muscles everywhere, and I suddenly feel weak,_

_"I see that you want the girl" I say with a plan in my brain,_

_"Take her, shes yours! Here, take some of the grain!"_

_I rush the the cabinets and pull out a loaf of bread as an offer of peace,  
__But when I return, no one was there to feast,  
__And I sigh in relief when I notice they had left,  
__And I check around, to look for any theft.  
__But all there remained was a broken window in which the stranger came,_

_And he left without even a name...  
__Well, there goes the money that I wanted so bad...  
__Perhaps I should have appreciated more, the things that I had.  
__Pocohontas is gone, and with her, that man,  
__I rush to the window and watch as they ran,  
__Far, far away from the lights of the city,_

_And into the wild where no one gives a pity,_

_And into the wild that kills all in it's path,_

_And into the wild where you feel torture and wrath,_

_And into the wild that the savages dwell,_

_And into a story that someone has yet to tell..._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I hope you all liked it. I think this was one of my most successful poems, and one of the longest. This poem was dedicated to Liana and Jhel, the two most wonderful, inspirational, talented friends any person could ask for. Thanks guys, heres to you!


End file.
